


make me speechless

by snsdfan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, HP AU, Harry Potter AU, M/M, On the side - Freeform, bc i love yoonmin, bts hogwarts au, exo hogwarts au, lapslock, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsdfan/pseuds/snsdfan
Summary: baekhyun was absolutely smitten.





	make me speechless

**Author's Note:**

> finally posted! hopefully this isn't too boring or whatever, please tell me if it is! this might be a bit out of character for both baekhyun and chanyeol. if that's the case, please drop a comment letting me know and i'll fix it asap.. i'm still getting to know the nine dorks of exo, so yeah,,
> 
> thanks to anon on omegle and ruby for beta-ing this trainwreck, love u lots ❤

everyone at hogwarts knew that park chanyeol's admirer was the year 6 gryffindor, byun baekhyun.

during meals, baekhyun would not-so-subtly sneak glances across the great hall, where chanyeol would be laughing and eating with the massive amount of friends he had. in the classes that the two houses shared, baekhyun would fight for the back corner seat, so he could look at the back of chanyeol's head.

"dude," jongin, baekhyun's partner in crime, often pointed out, "you're whipped."

and baekhyun always denied it, despite knowing that he really liked chanyeol.

 

while chanyeol only noticed the stares a few times a week, his friends claimed that baekhyun practically eye-fucked him every time they were in the same room, and he never heard the end of it. "oh, park!" it was during meals when he was harassed the most, as they were allowed to be as loud as they pleased. "your prince charming is giving you googly eyes, _again!_ " jackson made a heart with his arms, arching his wrists and connecting the tips of his fingers over his head for the whole school to see. 

chanyeol scowled. he didn't really see anything wrong with the boy, his friends just got so obnoxious. "shut up, okay?" chanyeol's tone was joking enough, but there was an underlying snap to it. "at least i'm not lusting after a hufflepuff." the table hooted, nudging jackson.

"it's not my fault mark is hot." jackson shook his head, allowing his hair to fall over his forehead and brush his eyelids. "i'll get him someday." he shoved a chunk of some kind of pie into his mouth, crumbs sticking to his face. chanyeol grinned, chucking a crumpled-up napkin into jackson's direction.

 

 

it was a cloudy day as the intense quidditch match unfolded, thunder booming in the distance. it was gryffindor vs. slytherin, and baekhyun's eyes were fixed on chanyeol's tall form, clad in black and red robes. "jongin, look at him go! woah, did you see that?" baekhyun's smile grew as he pointed wildly at chanyeol, who was spinning and zipping back and forth on his broom, hitting the quaffle with skill. 

lightning flashed, and it vaguely registered in the back of baekhyun's mind that he should be worried about ~~chanyeol's~~ the players' safety, but he was too busy gawking at the match to let it bother him for more than a few seconds. he spared a quick glance to the seekers, neck-and-neck with arms reached out, grabbing at a minuscule ball, glinting a muddy gold in the dim light. 

his attention flickered back to chanyeol, who was zooming after the quaffle as one of the slytherin players darted after him. baekhyun had always thought that athletes were attractive, and tall guys were his weakness. combine those two and chanyeol immediately came to the boy's mind. "wow, jongin, he's the man of my dreams. just _look_ at him."

"whatever." jongin clucked his tongue, sneaking a humorous glance at his friend. "you're so in _love_ , baek."

a ray of sun peeked through the thick clouds, and it cast a soft glow on chanyeol's honey-dipped skin. it was gorgeous, and sadly short-lived as chanyeol raced to the other side of the field, leaving the patch of brightness.

baekhyun was so enraptured in watching chanyeol that he barely noticed when the whistle was blown. the gryffindor seeker was holding the golden snitch, a huge grin on his face. baekhyun licked his lips, determined to beat the crowds, and he flew out of his seat and down the bleacher stairs. he ignored the grumbles and curses he received as he cut at least 20 people in line, shoving them out of the way.

heart racing, he sprinted back to the gryffindor tower and flung open his trunk. he pawed around, searching for the chocolate that he had bought earlier that day.

after a few minutes of frantic searching, he found the medal tin of chocolates buried under his blue turtleneck. not caring about wrinkling the fuzzy article of clothing, he carelessly chucked it over his shoulder in favor of grasping the box and hurrying back down to the quidditch field.

 

by the time he was sprinting across the sandy area, the place was almost deserted. he headed for the changing rooms, stopping in front of the door, breathless and cheeks pink from the cold weather and the run from the tower to the field. he knocked timidly, eyes flitting to his left.

a voice called out from inside the changing room, "come in!"

baekhyun took the invitation, quickly stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "hey, park!" baekhyun called loudly, mouth going dry when chanyeol walked around the corner, very much shirtless. suddenly, his bravado was nowhere to be found. "y-you did really good." baekhyun flushed even further, holding out the container to the tall boy. at the time, the desserts had seemed like the perfect way to chanyeol's heart, but now, it just seemed desperate and stupid.

"thanks." chanyeol grinned. "maybe you could come and watch the match against ravenclaw next week?" baekhyun nodded embarrassingly fast in response to the question, as if he wasn't already planning on going. chanyeol looked down at baekhyun's outstretched hands, eyes narrowing and lips quirking up into a small smile. "oh, is this for me?"

"y-yeah." embarrassed, baekhyun avoided chanyeol's gaze as the latter took it. before either of them could say anything else, baekhyun was already scampering out of the small room.

 

 

chanyeol scraped his teeth along his bottom lip as he read the instructions on the faded potions textbook. the steam from the cauldron dampened his hair, making the strands stick together and to his forehead. in fact, the entire classroom was dimly lit and humid. it wasn't ideal.

he glanced up, feeling a pair of eyes on him. he scanned the room, meeting gazes with baekhyun. yeah, it was kinda creepy, but it was far from eye-fucking. it was just an innocent stare. chanyeol sent a slight smile towards the smaller boy, whose cheeks promptly turned a dark red. he looked back down at his cauldron, eyes wide.

the tall gryffindor felt his cheeks grow a little warmer, but not because of the muggy and hot temperature of the room. 

jackson glanced up at him, frowning when he saw chanyeol smiling in baekhyun's direction. "dude, what the fuck? you do realize that's byun baekhyun, right?"

"yeah," chanyeol set his lips into a firm line. "he's kind of creepy." 

 

as soon as the class ended, chanyeol rushed out of the classroom and into the gryffindor common room, flying up the stairs and straight into his bed. "god, i'm so tired." though he wasn't. he was confused.

he had never considered the possibility of liking baekhyun. however, he had noticed a few days ago in the changing room how the shirt that baekhyun wore hugged his pretty hips and slim figure(which was a major turn-on if you looked past the bright cartoon lizards slapped onto the front of the cloth). chanyeol had also noted how the black jeans he had worn had complimented his full thighs. his complexion was fair and feminine, but he was still unbelievable handsome. his lips were pink and pouty, his eyes capable of drowning chanyeol (or anyone else for that matter) in his dark gaze. 

chanyeol figured that you didn't really think about a person that way unless you liked them. 

 

 two days after the realization and chanyeol couldn't find his potions textbook to save his life. 

"yo, kihyun?" chanyeol slowly spun around in one of the leather chairs in the library, his eyes fixed on the crackling embers in the fireplace. "have you seen my potions textbook? i have that class today and i can't find it _anywhere_."

"yeah, i saw it." kihyun, a fourth year, shrugged, chewing on his nails. "some muggle dropped it by a while ago, said that it was really important that i it got to you."

"who was it?" chanyeol puffed out his cheeks, slowly exhaling as he thought. he didn't know of any muggle-borns in his potions class. kihyun shrugged. "what did the person look like?"

 "tiny gryffindor. black hair. pretty little thing. i'm pretty sure he's the one that's obsessed with you." kihyun drew back his hand, examining  his gnawed-on nails, before bringing them back to his mouth. "he's cute. if you don't want him, let me know."

chanyeol raised an eyebrow; baekhyun had muggle parents? he sighed. "no, kihyun, he isn't a _thing_ , he's a human. now, don't you have a class that you need to go to?"

"yeah, sure. let me know if you change your mind. your textbook is over there." kihyun strutted out of the common room, flicking his hand over to where two of the walls met, a dark cranny with worn books stacked dangerously high. 

 

"hey, baekhyun!" chanyeol jumped down the stairs, taking them two at a time, trying to catch the attention of the boy that had been occupying his thoughts for the past while. "baek!" chanyeol missed a step, tripping and landing on his elbows. he got back up, blushing.

hearing his name, baekhyun stopped on the landing. he cradled his books in one arm, jutting his hip out slightly(chanyeol would be lying if the pose didn't make him go a little crazy inside). a slight smile decorated both of their faces as chanyeol reached the landing and stood next to the smaller boy. "hey."

chanyeol grinned. "you headed to lunch?"

"yeah, i'm really hungry." baekhyun shrugged, trying to hide his excitement at the fact that _park fucking chanyeol started a conversation with him._

"mind if i join you?"

  
as they approached the giant doors of the great hall, chanyeol took a closer look at the boy.

before he could see much, baekhyun broke the silence with a, "hey, look, chanyeol! these doors are your size!" baekhyun cracked a grin at the joke, chanyeol following his actions with a chuckle. 

they bid their goodbyes and walked over to their respective spots at the gryffindor table, both of them grinning.

  
while baekhyun ran over to the end of the gryffindor table, excitedly recounting his conversation with the giant to his friends, chanyeol took his time in strolling over to his friends. he knew his friends would eat up the fact that he was intentionally interacting with byun baekhyun.

he seated himself next to jackson, saying nothing as he grabbed a sandwich from one of the platters situated in the middle of the table. it was silent for a while, the people around chanyeol staying silent.

chanyeol, feeling uncomfortable, looked around for baekhyun. said boy was striding out of the hall, hands covering his face.

 

five flights of stairs and two hallways later, chanyeol paused. his chest was heaving with the effort. baekhyun was nowhere in sight. for such a small boy, he was fast.

absentmindedly, chanyeol walked into the bathroom on his right and leaned over one of the porcelain sinks. he turned on the faucet, running his hand under it and splashing his face. the water dripped down his chin and onto his shirt, but chanyeol didn't care. 

chanyeol spit out a shout. " _fuck_ you, byun baekhyun!" 

 a muffled sigh sounded through the supposedly empty bathroom, and chanyeol's head jerked up, spinning around, looking for the owner of the soft noise. a second later, his eyes landed on a small figure huddled under the sink in the corner trying to go unnoticed.

cautiously, chanyeol walked over to beside the boy. he pressed his back against the wall, allowing himself to slide down until he was sitting. "baekhyun?" hearing his name, the raven-haired boy peeked at chanyeol through his eyelashes. chanyeol took that as a sign to continue. "c'mere." he spread his legs and held out his arms, nodding to his lap when baekhyun's expression scrunched in confusion.

after a beat of silence, baekhyun unraveled his arms from around his knees. "why are you here?"

chanyeol shrugged. "i saw you looking upset, and i wanted to make sure you were okay." he hummed, running his fingers through baekhyun's hair. "do you want to talk about it?"

sighing, baekhyun shrugged. "i just got a letter from my mom. m-my cousin died last night." baekhyun's eyes were shimmering with tears, and he curled in on himself.

"i-i'm sure he's in a better place now, don't worry!" chanyeol rubbed baekhyun's back as his shoulders started to shake. 

they sat there for who-knows-how-long, chanyeol hugging and soothing baekhyun as tears rolled down his face. slowly, the heart-wrenching sobs turned into pitiful whimpers and sniffles, which in turn turned into heavy breathing. 

"thank you; really." baekhyun tilted his head up, gazing at chanyeol. they slowly started to gravitate closer together, like the sappy romance novels that baekhyun often read. they were _so close_ , baekhyun just wanted to close the increasingly smaller space between them that instant. 

by then, baekhyun could feel chanyeol's breath fanning over his lips, and it was hot in more than one way.

just as their lips started to brush together, two people stumbled into the bathroom, bumping against the wall as their tangled limbs tripped each other. min yoongi and park jimin(who _was_ one of baekhyun's best friends(he had ruined the perfect opportunity)). out of surprise, baekhyun practically leaped out of chanyeol's arms. baekhyun was going to kill them one day for sure.

jimin's robes were already on the floor, and his shirt was about to be, but he glanced over in baekhyun's direction as yoongi pinned him to the wall. "yoongi- god, stop. i-this one is already occupied."

yoongi threw a glare over his shoulder, swooping down to pick up jimin's discarded robes. jimin sent him a thumbs-up as yoongi dragged him out of the bathroom.

  
  
`  
things got awkward after that. baekhyun was hoping that they would become the textbook definition of a cheesy couple, but it was the opposite of that. whenever baekhyun sent him longing stares, chanyeol would narrow his eyes, and the atmosphere suddenly seemed more somber. the glare never failed to send shudders down his spine, though not in the good way. he missed talking to chanyeol; being friendly with him, not exchanging dark looks from across the classroom.

at the moment, baekhyun was seated in the gryffindor bleachers, watching the quidditch match between slytherin and gryffindor.

the game itself went by far too long, and baekhyun found himself dreading the talk he was going to have with chanyeol, no matter now needed it was. each moment their silent feud went on, baekhyun felt himself feel like more of a hopeless fool. even jongin noticed how down baekhyun was; he had given him a pat on the shoulder as he had exited the common room on his way to the current quidditch match. 

soon enough, gryffindor had won the game, and baekhyun calmly sat in his seat as he waited for the crowds to clear out.

his breath fogged in the air, making a small hazy cloud before evaporating. baekhyun absentmindedly stared at the puffs of air as he anticipated what he was about to do. he knew it could very well not only ruin the fragile friendship(or whatever it was) he had formed with chanyeol, but tarnish his reputation in the school. of course, he really didn't care about the latter.

baekhyun watched as the masses of people slowly cleared out of the area, leaving it deserted. baekhyun was counting on the assumption that chanyeol would be staying late.

taking a deep breath, baekhyun stood up and quietly descended the stairs of the stands. it was dark, with the decorative cloth blocking most of the light, and baekhyun could hear the wind howling. it was just then when he realized that he was shaking from the cold, goosebumps on his arms and teeth chattering. he suddenly wished he had worn more that the angry birds t-shirt and jeans he was clothed in.

when he exited the stairway, he was almost knocked over by a strong breeze. goosebumps formed on his exposed arms as he rushed across the sandy field, heading towards the slytherin changing rooms.

he cracked the door open, slipping inside and softly shutting the door behind him. it was warm, and his cheeks prickled pleasantly from the abrupt change in temperature. he quietly walked around, peeking behind lockers, searching for the clumsy gryffindor. "chanyeol?"

a pair of footsteps approached him, and a second later, said boy stepped into baekhyun's line of view. baekhyun could physically see his chest puff a little, and his posture straighten. he walked towards the shorter boy, his long legs carrying him there in three steps. 

baekhyun looked up at him with wide eyes as chanyeol cupped his cheek, leaning over to press their lips together. out of surprise, a soft squeak passed through his lips, which chanyeol muffled with his mouth.

slowly, baekhyun melted into the kiss, letting his eyes flutter shut and his hands find their way over chanyeol's shoulders. chanyeol used his free hand to lightly rub baekhyun's waist, slightly massaging the tender skin.

the kiss was chaste; a series of shorter kisses that were broken by milliseconds of pulling apart for air. baekhyun loved it, oh _god_ did he love it. he felt his heart swell each time their lips reconnected, their hot breath mingling. everything was quiet, save the sounds of their lips working against each other. it wasn't gross, though. baekhyun liked it.

sadly, chanyeol broke away. "god, baek, you're freezing."

"y-yeah," baekhyun shrugged, rubbing his exposed arms together. "i get cold easily."

chanyeol frowned, touching the tips of their noses together. "lets go back and eat dinner; get out of the cold." chanyeol walked over to his locker, pulling out a red jacket, before slamming it shut. "did you bring a jacket?"

"n-no." baekhyun pursed his lips, dreading having to go back out into the brutal cold. "i'll be fine, though. it's only a ten minute walk."

baekhyun watched as chanyeol worried on his bottom lip. "no, no. here, have his," chanyeol opened up his locker once again, pulling out a white hoodie. "this is super cozy. if you're still cold, though, you can have this," chanyeol gestured to the red jacket, "too."

normally, baekhyun would decline, but not only was it something warm, but it also probably smelled like chanyeol's cologne.

baekhyun grinned at the sweet gesture as he let chanyeol slip the hoodie over his head and fit it onto his torso. it was too big and the sleeves went way past his hands, but baekhyun felt toasty in it. he grinned. "thanks. really."

the two walked out of the room, the air making baekhyun shudder, even through the thick fleece of the hoodie. chanyeol must've noticed, because he stepped closer and wrapped his arm around baekhyun's shoulders. 

 

"maybe i can take you out to hogsmeade this weekend, hm?"

"i'd love that."

 

 

that saturday, baekhyun found himself sitting in a small cafe at a circle table by a window overlooking hogsmeade. across the table, chanyeol was also squirming awkwardly. a big glass mug of butterbeer was standing in between them, two brightly colored straws poking out of the caramel foam.

"so, chanyeol..." baekhyun trailed off awkwardly, the discomfort evident in his voice. he was obviously disappointed; he had expected their little outing(he refused to call it a date) to be filled with laughter and maybe(hopefully) some skinship. "quidditch, huh?"

baekhyun soon found that he couldn't hold chanyeol's eye for more than a few seconds, so he settled for staring at his chin, which was conveniently at eye level.

the tall chaser nodded nervously. "yeah. you should come watch me practice sometime, i can teach you a few tricks if you want." chanyeol leaned over, taking a sip from one of the striped orange straws. 

"yeah, i'd like that." baekhyun smiled, and chanyeol thanked every deity he knew of for letting him witness such a heavenly moment. "i might try out for the team next year."

chanyeol grinned widely, happy to have found a common interest. "you should! it's really fun!"

"i've never played before, so you should teach me some stuff!" baekhyun copied chanyeol's action of gulping a bit of the butterbeer. the beverage spread warmth through his crackling nerves.

  
two hours and a hundred smiles later, baekhyun and chanyeol walked out of the shop with fingers laced and grins on their faces. "that was really fun, we should do it again sometime," chanyeol thought out loud. 

"we definitely should." by then, baekhyun's cheeks were permanently stained a light shade of pink, but he told himself it was the chilly weather. 

the pair walked back to the castle in a comfortable silence, the snow around them floating down from the sky. their breaths fogged up in the air, and the atmosphere in itself reminded baekhyun of one of those cliche romance novels where the two main characters are hopelessly in love, but were too shy to admit it. baekhyun knew he was hopelessly in love with chanyeol, and he could only hope the latter felt the same way.

lost in thought, baekhyun didn't even notice that they had entered the warmth of the castle until chanyeol stopped next to him. "hey, thanks for coming today. i loved spending time with you." chanyeol gestured to the painting of the fat lady, which was right next to the two. he placed a finger under baekhyun's chin, tilting his head up until their eyes were locked. baekhyun boldly stood on his toes, connecting their lips for a short time, before he pulled back, unabashed by the spontaneous display of affection. 

chanyeol, on the other hand, was blushing madly. he gazed down at the small boy, who was grinning sheepishly, and that was when chanyeol knew he was absolutely whipped.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! once again, if you noticed a typo or any of the characters being written differently to how they normally act, let me know and i'll fix it! sorry if this was one of those boring ficlets that you just feel obligated to finish because you've already started and whatnot.. if this is one of those, please tell me and i'll try and patch it up. thanks!
> 
> //edit// if you had read this story before 10/04/2017, then read it again! i did some major revising, and though the word count isn't as much, i think the story flows much nicer lol.. i fixed some typos and removed some horribly cringey scenes. enjoy!


End file.
